Hermione meets her Hogwarts love
by RoCkChIcK1
Summary: Hermione meets the father of her oldest child. HGDM Lots of OC's! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lauren shifted about in her seat.

"Stop it!" Her sister hissed into her ear.

She sniffed, and shifted a bit more, and froze as Mary trod on her foot.

"Sorry!" Lauren said.

Mary rolled her eyes and got her portable stereo out of her bag.

Lauren looked at her.

"What?" Mary said.

She smiled and began to hum quietly to herself.

Their mum sat in the driver seat at the front of the car. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and looked in the mirror now and again in case a strand of her frizzy hair had come out of place.

"Mum, are you ok?" Lauren asked nervously, looking at the back of the seat she was sitting in.

"Fine, don't worry, Lauren," She said.

Lauren looked at her worriedly, turned her head, and looked out at the beautiful country landscape.

"When is Joe going to be ready?" Mary said impatiently.

"Joe! Come on!" Mum called out of the window loudly.

The door of the house creaked open. Joe walked out, holding the hand of another girl.

Joe walked slowly down the gravel path and to the car.

"I'll go in the back if you want!" Joe said to his girl friend, Melanie

"No, it's fine, I'll go in the back!" Melanie said smiling.

"Oh, thanks, Hun!" Joe said.

"Lauren, move up next to Mary so Melanie can sit in your space without climbing over you!" Mum asked sternly.

She groaned and squished up next to Mary.

"Why do they have to come?" Lauren said rudely.

Mum frowned at me.

"Joe is taking Melanie out for lunch, and I need to collect the twins from nursery," Mum said, trying to flatten down her hair.

The car started up and the journey began.


	2. Chapter 2

The car bumped and jiggled along the journey, but finally, driving down endless streets and through long tunnels, they parked outside the nursery.

"I'll go and get them!" Mum said, getting out of the car and walking down the street towards the big building.

She knocked on the door, and after a few minutes it was answered and she made her way into the big playroom.

"So, did you enjoy your time here, Luke?" Sharon, one of the workers, asked one of the little boys.

"Yeah, I wanna come again!" He shouted, waving his arms.

Sharon began to clap and all the children copied.

"Mommy!" Amy cried, rushing over to her mum.

"Hello, darling!" She said, hugging her tight.

"Look what I did!" Sam said, shoving a piece of paper into her arms.

"Oh, it's beautiful, sweetheart!"

Sam smiled proudly and snatched it off his mum and put it on a table.

"Come on, kids!" She called. "Let's go home!"

"No! I want to go to the park!" Sam shouted.

"Fine, lets go to the park! But only if you come now!" Mum said smiling.

Both Amy and Sam nodded and grabbed mum's hands.

They turned around, and began to head over to the door, when a little boy came rushing across the room, tripping Amy up.

She began to cry heavily. Sam's bottom lip wobbled and soon both were crying their eyes out.

"Oh, sorry!" The little boy said sadly, rushing over to Amy.

He hugged her tightly.

"I'm better now!" Amy said, smiling.

"Hey, Luke, come here!" A voice called out loudly.

"No, daddy, me hurt someone!" The little boy called back.

A man strolled over to Luke, and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Luke giggled hysterically.

The dad saw mum and looked at her.

He gazed at her; she looked so very similar. Her dark brown eyes, frizzy hair, fair smile.

"Hermione?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco," She said, not very enthusiastically, looking down at the ground.

"Hermione! I – I can't believe it's, you!" He said.

"Neither can I," She said, looking up at him, frowning. "Why did you leave?"

Draco looked sad.

"I – I just, I don't know!"

Hermione noticed his miserable face, and tried to change the subject.

"Is the kid yours?"

"Yeah, Luke, a good boy!"

"Who's the mum?" Hermione asked.

"She's called Mary,"

"Wow, the same name as my oldest daughter," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so, how many kids have you got? And who's _their _dad?" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"I have five kids," Hermione said picking Amy up and resting her on her hip.

"And, who's the dad?" Draco said nervously.

"Who do you think?"

"Ron?"

"No, I met someone else but he is the father to four of them," Hermione said, staring into Draco's deep blue eyes.

"It's not, you're not saying, me?" Draco said surprised.

Hermione nodded.

"I have to go, Joe needs a lift into town and I need to take the kids to the park, bye," Hermione said, walking past Draco, and grabbing Sam's hand.

"Come on kids, we're going to the park now!" Hermione said to the children.

"No, wait mommy, can Luke come too?" Amy said, putting her hands together as if she was praying.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

"Um, well, I think Luke has got something to do, hunny!" Hermione said, hoping Amy would be convinced.

"No!" She shrieked. She began to cry loudly, attracting the whole nursery's attention.

"Fine, fine, Luke can come," Hermione said, through gritted teeth. "We can meet them there! I need to take Joe into town, so, how about we meet them at half three?"

Amy nodded, and Sam copied soon after, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Come on then, your brother and sisters are waiting!" Hermione said, holding Sam's hand tight, and clutching Amy on her hip.

Draco smiled, grabbed Luke's hand, and followed Hermione and the twins out of the nursery.

Hermione nodded, and opened the car door. They had one of those huge cars with three rows of seats.

She fastened the twins into their booster seats, and slid in to the driver seat.

"Mum, who's that?" Joe asked quietly.

"No one, it doesn't matter!" Hermione said as if distracted by something.

"Mum," Joe stared at her.

"Is he mine?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, feeling tears gather in her eyes.

Joe frowned at him. The car started up and soon, they were driving quickly down the street, heading to the town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks, mum, come on Melanie!"

Joe got out of the car, and went to open Melanie's car door.

"Thanks, honey!" Melanie said, kissing Joe tenderly.

They walked, hand in hand, down the street and into a posh restaurant called _The Romance Plaza_.

Hermione sighed, staring at them walking further and further away from the car.

She started up the car again, and began to drive down the busy street quickly, heading for the park.

They arrived at the park approximately ten minutes after they dropped Joe and Melanie off in the town. The twins shrieked, and screamed. They were both very excited.

"Mommy! Mommy, look! There's Luke!" Sam shrieked, rushing over to the big climbing frame that was set up in a corner of the park.

"Hermione," Draco said, appearing out of nowhere. "We need to talk!"

"What is there to talk about? You know all you need to know!" She said, trying to push him away to get a clear view of Amy and Sam.

"Um, well, you're looking after my kid!" He spat in her face.

Hermione wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Look, how about we meet somewhere, get a drink, and we can talk?" Draco said pleadingly.

"No, Draco, I just want you out of my life! I have a husband, and kids; for once I **have **a life! Just, go away!" Hermione screamed, barging past him and rushing over to a bench, before she dropped all the bags.

"It's just such a surprise to see you after all these years! I thought you stayed in England!" Hermione said, gazing into Draco's deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Lauren! Get off!" Mary shrieked, giggling.

"Oh, can't I just see?" Lauren said mockingly.

The girls wriggled around in the back seat of the car. Lauren was trying to grab the CD player to listen and see what Mary was listening to. She had one of those Mini Ipods.

Mary stopped suddenly, staring straight ahead of her.

"Hey, Mars, what's up?" Lauren asked trying to look in the direction Mary was looking in.

Lauren now saw what Mary was staring at. Their mom was looking at a man as if he was her boyfriend. Hermione moved closer and closer towards the stranger, and eventually, the moment both girls dreaded would happen. Hermione leaned in, and soon, her lips were locked with the man's. Mary felt anger tingle up her spine. Her sister could tell what she was thinking.

Mary tugged her seatbelt off and opened the car door. Lauren copied, and soon both girls were walking side by side slowly towards the couple.

Mary stared at the man, she recognised him from the nursery. She remembered him saying, 'Is he mine?'

Hermione noticed the two girls standing in front of them staring.

She pulled away abruptly, trying to act as if she had never met this 'person' before in her life.

Mary just glared at them, and walked as casually as she could towards the play area where the twins were playing in the sandpit.

"Come on!" Mary said, grabbing Amy and Sam's 'hands.

"Ouch!" Sam said, sliding along on the sand as Mary dragged them towards the exit.

Lauren took Amy off Mary and held her up in her arms, following Mary out of the park.

Both girls knew Locker Town well. They walked down the street, and round a corner and they were out of Hermione's sight.

"Hey! Mary, Lauren! Wait!" Hermione called after them, grabbing as many bags as she could and dragging them down the street.

Draco stood there, gazing after Hermione chasing after her daughters.

"Draco!" He heard someone scream angrily.

He turned around sharply.

His wife, Mary stood close to him, tears in her eyes, and angry expression on her face.

She slapped him hard across the face and kicked him in the shin.

Draco understood why. She had seen him and Hermione.

"How could you?" She shrieked.

Draco couldn't reply.

Mary stared at him for a moment and turned around, grabbed Luke's hand, and rushed over to her Yellow Mini.

The car started up and she drove off at full speed, leaving Draco with a red cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Lauren asked Mary, her head falling into her arms.

"I don't know," Mary said glumly, sipping her strawberry milkshake while balancing Amy on her knee.

"Lawry, I'm bored! I want some more food!" Amy whined, gathering up the last crumbs of her small cookie she had just eaten.

"No, Amy, that's enough food!" Mary said, grabbing a paper napkin and wiping her mouth roughly. Amy pushed Mary's hands away and wriggled about in her seat.

"Amy!" Mary said sternly, holing her shoulder still.

Amy frowned at her.

"I want mommy!" She cried, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Me too!" Sam shrieked.

Mary hung Amy over her shoulder and rocked her gently to sooth her crying. Amy soon fell fast asleep, and Sam soon followed on Lauren's lap.

Mary sighed.

'Why did mom have to do that?' Mary thought. 'Did she know that man? If so, how?'

All these thoughts spun through both girls' heads. There were so many questions that hadn't been answered.

Mary and Lauren suddenly heard panting coming from the doorway of the shop. Mary turned around quickly, but sighed as she saw the panting person.

"What do you want?" Mary said to Hermione harshly.

"Look, girls, we really need to have a talk," She said, dropping her bags on the floor.

"No, just go away!" Mary said, turning her back on Hermione.

"Darling, I know you are upset! But you must understand..." Hermione begged.

"Who was he?" Lauren cut her off.

"Look," Hermione continued. "You know I told you about my last school, Hogwarts, well he was, we were, kind of, together, he was my boyfriend. We planned to get married and have children, but he left, just before I had Joe. Do you get it now?"

"So, you just decided you'd go ahead and snog him?" Mary screamed, everyone staring at them.

"Honey, it wasn't like that! I just got distracted, I'm sorry!" Hermione explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

There was a long pause before Mary finally spoke.

"Can we go home?" Mary said frowning, staring in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione nodded and picked Amy up off Mary's lap, so she could stand up.

Lauren hauled Sam over her shoulder, and followed Mary out of the shop. Hermione sighed, picked up all her heavy bags, and stumbled out, trying as hard as she could to catch up with her daughters.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls headed back to the park, where the family car was parked. They turned the corner, and the strange man who had kissed Mary's and Lauren's mom was leaning casually against their 7-seater. Mary felt anger slither up her spine, and turned around, bumping into Hermione.

"Sorry, but that guy is still there!" Mary said, annoyed.

"Wait!" Hermione said, holding Mary back from walking back to the cafe. "I'll deal with it! Just give me a minute!" Hermione dropped the bags in front of the children and marched over to Draco.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Hermione asked him rudely.

"Hermione, finally..." Draco said.

"Answer the question!" Hermione screamed.

"Look, we really need to talk!" Draco said, staring into Hermione shining eyes. "How about I buy you dinner?"

"No, look, I have a husband and kids!"

"We have to talk! How about I meet you at the pub on the High Street? At about, I don't know, eight pm?"

"Fine, I guess I could leave Lauren and Mary with the kids," Hermione said annoyed, turning back towards the kids and gathering up the bags.

"But what about your 'beloved husband'?" Draco asked.

"He's away doing business in Africa,"

She smiled at the children, and grabbed the bags in front of them.

She struggled to reach her keys in her pocket, unlocked the car, and they all climbed in.

Hermione gave one last stare at Draco, and drove off. He stared after the car, and began to walk down the street to the pub.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione drove up into the driveway of their house. They shuffled through the front door hurling all the bags through. Hermione dumped them on the floor and sighed. Lauren followed Mary up the stairs to their rooms.

Hermione quietly walked over to the phone, where she flipped through the phone book for Draco's number. She eventually found it in small writing at the bottom of the page and dialled his mobile.

"Hello?" Draco said into the phone.

"It's me," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione..." Draco began.

"Look, I'm free tonight, the girls are looking after the twins, so I'll meet you at _Italiano Romantico_, ok?" She said quickly.

"Yeah, um, great, what time? Eight?" Draco asked.

"Fine, got to go, see you tonight," Of which Hermione put the phone down, hearing Mary's footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" She asked warily.

"Sure," Hermione replied as confident as she could.

"Who was that man? I mean, you obviously know him from somewhere," Mary said.

Hermione sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Ok, look, you know, um, ok, I know him from school. It was a long time ago, and I thought he moved away to Australia with his family, but obviously not," Hermione replied quickly.

"Did you have sex with him?" Mary asked, as if it were the most casual question someone could ask.

"Look, darling, I'm going out soon so I need to get ready!"

Hermione pushed past Mary and scampered upstairs to her bedroom.

Hermione put on some tight clothes and sexy make up and she was ready by 7pm.

She walked confidently down stairs, hoping that no one would be there but there was.

Mary and Lauren were sitting at the table waiting patiently. When Lauren saw Hermione she said, " Where are you going?"

"Just to the pub with some friends," Hermione replied, grabbing her keys.

"Which friends?" Mary asked.

"Do I _have _to give you the low-down on exactly what I do?" Hermione said, becoming annoyed.

"Fine," Mary stormed off upstairs.

Hermione sighed. She grabbed her bag and went out the front door.

She started up the car and left.

When she arrived, she saw Draco through the window at the bar.


End file.
